thedepthsfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fatewar
After the release of Krell, The Battle of Falgoon Gap marked the beginning of the Final Fatewar. The consolidated forces of the Falgoon Undead routed the Shroud Legions that marched upon the rebel strongholds to the north. In the following years all major cities fell under the control of Phykrell, but the vast wilderness was largely in the hands of guerilla fighters loyal to the various rebel forces. The Knights of Magilone lead quick strike forces in numerous victorious campaigns against the Shroud. With the forces of Pkykrell firmly entrenched in their city fortresses, Phykrell turned his attention to destroying the Saltstone Tower. The Shroud Mages were assigned this task and they established a major camp at the Tower. The Dwarven God Daeder commanded his followers to stop them at all costs. Two years of war decimated the ranks of the dwarven clans. Dwarven forces retreat into the mountains and their commitment to the Fatewar is over. After five years of experimenting there was a breakthrough the defenses of the Saltstone Tower were breached. The Allanbay and his son, Malamay, come forth from the breach to do battle surprising Phykrell. The divine battle that takes place takes a terrible toll on both sides; Malamay was slain and both Phykrell and Allanbay were forced to retreat with grievous wounds. Sensing an opportunity, the dark gods Hester, Tilsman, and Waltell joined forces in a shaky alliance to declare war of the forces loyal to Allanbay. The Knights of Magilone are crushed in consecutive battles and the resistance began to falter. Internal bickering between the three gods prevented them from finishing off their enemies. Over a decade of chaos followed as no single faction could muster the forces to claim total victory. Phykrell, still recovering from his wounds suffered at the Battle of the Saltstone tower, promised Hester a throne at his side if she sent her Dark Elf forces into the warrens of the dwarves to remove them as a threat. Little known to Phykrell the Dwarves (who had no intention of rejoining the war) had established impenetrable defenses deep beneath the earth. Seven years of war in the dark caves below the Jasper Peaks eliminated a whole generation of dark elves. Under the banner of Phykrell, the forces of Waltell, Hester, and Tilsman march upon the Sandstone tower intending to enter the Celestial planes. Veldex with aid from Canter and Valdor confront the dark army, the battle lasted 94 days and few were left standing at its conclusion. Valdor is slain after failing to recognize the trickery of Waltell. Before the Waltell, God of Deceit can retreat to the safety of his own lines; he is set upon by Veldex and destroyed. Tilsman flees the battlefield leaving his shadowy forces to their own devices. The unending strife left hamlets, villages, and farms in ruin and despair. A strange plague rippled through the land, killing one in four adults and taking an even greater toll on the children. Some areas, especially those in close proximity to major battle fields, become uninhabitable. The Elves of Cear Vexia send emissaries to the dwarven clans seeking refuge. No word is ever returned but the Wood Elves begin to migrate under the earth in any case. For four decades the mortal forces of good and evil fought a war with no winners or losers; only endless cruelty and bloodshed. The civilian population mostly fled into hiding or was pressed into service. The divine beings on both sides plot and plan for what would be the final battle surely to come. Hoping to catch Phykrell by surprise, Allanbay mounted an all out attack on the Crown Spires. Having long ago been warned of such an attack by the God Queen Hester (who learned this information from one of the scrolls she had stolen from Basenbe, God of Fates), Phykrell’s forces were waiting and heavily fortified. The forces of light suffer staggering loses including Canter (God of Elements), Broodblame (God of Strength), and Vidal (God of Music). It should be noted that during this opening attack, the first ever occurrence of a God being slain by a mortal took place. Delrox, the arch mage henchman of Phykrell, was able to breach the defenses of Vidal and slay her outright. As the battle raged, Allanbay and Phykrell met for one final time. Enemies for over 8,000 years, the fight ended in seconds as their unbridled attacks erupted into an devastating fireball of energy that destroyed them both and sent the ramparts of the Crown Spires flying high in to the sky. The survivors of the apocalyptic eruption, mortal and immortal alike were washed of any further need for hostilities. Scattered conflicts of minor proportion transpired over the next few years but 9099 is commonly marked as the end of the Final Fatewar and the end of the Reign of the Divine. Category:History